Before the Lost Hero
by PercyJacksonFanSmitzy
Summary: This story is about what happened before The Lost Hero and after The Last Olympian. This is my first story, so please comment.
1. Chapter 1

(Percy's Point of View)

Echidna came running after me. I panted. But it was too late. She caught me. She "took out" her claws and right when she was about to stab me- I woke up.

Man, I hate demigod dreams. It feels like you are getting punched right in the stomach. Suddenly, I realized everyone was around me.

"You okay Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "I was worried about you."

"Wha-what did I do?"

"You fell head flat off the top bunk bead and had a concussion."

"Oh," I said.

I was kind of lost. That dream made me think about Tyson. I don't know why. He was visiting camp for the summer and I was excited. I missed that big, hairy guy. I was also exited about chariot racing morning. Annabeth and I had built an amazing chariot that would blow everyone away. Literally. We had blow dryers that blew wind 220 mph.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand as we hopped on the chariot.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Chiron yelled as we started our engines and went through the path.

The Aphrodite cabin was behind us, shooting Maybelliene dream matte powder in our faces. Obviously, that didn't slow us down. We zoomed past most of the other cabins. Then there was Clarisse's chariot. We tried to blow them off the chariot, but someone cut the wires of the blow dryer. Clarisse and her friends shot water balloons. This was the least bloodiest chariot race we have had so far.

"Prepare to be amazed," Clarisse yelled as she brought out a 5 foot long sword. She put the sword right at our necks. Annabeth, somehow, broke the sword in two. Her hands were pouring out blood but we didn't have time to cure them. We zoomed past Clarisse's chariot and won. I looked Annabeth. Her hands were covered in blood.

"Wow, are your hands fine?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she screamed at me.

I called Chiron to bring the first aid kit. He rushed over and handed me a cloth. I wrapped it around Annabeth's hand. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Sorry for yelling at you," she said.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have broken the sword, not you."

"It was nothing."

I sprinkled magic powder over the cloth. After a few minutes she was fine. Suddenly, Chiron came over.

"Remember the oracle from last year.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._  
_To storm or fire, the world must fall._  
_An oath to keep with a final breath,_  
_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I think I have found three of the half bloods. Go to the Wilderness School tomorrow morning at 11. There will be Coach Hedge, a centaur to help you find them." Chiron stated


	2. Chapter 2

(Percy's Point of View)

Annabeth and I nodded as we rushed to pack up our bags.

"What's Wilderness School?" I asked once we finished packing up our bags.

"Umm, I don't know," Annabeth replied, "But we should get to the fireplace now, Dionysus will get angry.

"Ok."

We ran to the campfire and joined the campers. I put my arm around Annabeth.

"Hey, I was wondering, how long we had to stay at Wilderness School?"

"Just until we find them."

"I know that."

Soon campfire songs ended. I got up and kissed Annabeth good night.

"Good night." Annabeth replied as I walked to my cabin.

I fell asleep.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

PLEASE READ!

I would like to get comments from people. I want to improve my writing. Also tell me what to add to the stories (Ex: More Percabeth). Once I get at least 5 more of those comments, ones that are NOT like "Oh great job! Please upload more," I will upload more chapters. Thanks and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's Point of View**

It was Saturday morning at eight o'clock. The morning Percy was missing.

(Flashback)

"Rise and shine everyone!" I exclaimed while everyone in the Athena room yawned. I looked at the picture of Percy and me hanging on the wall. We were grasping hands and the scenery was a restaurant. My dress was soaking wet! That was when we had our not-so-good date. He "through up" water on me because he said he was nervous. Anyways, the phone rang in the room.

"Annabeth, would you get that?" my friend asked.

I walked over to pick up the phone.

"Athena cabin, Annabeth here," I said.

"Annabeth meet me around the campfire," a deep voice said.

I realized it was Chiron. Before I went down to the campfire, I checked on Percy, I always do. I thought of his green, dreamy eyes and his silky, brown hair. Whenever I looked at him, blood rushed through my body.

I walked inside Percy's room. I soon realized he was gone! I had no time to look for him, so I rushed to Chiron.

"PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE! PERCY'S GONE!" I screamed. I was officially freaking out.

Chiron then walks up to me and grasps my shoulder.

"We have no time to look for Percy now. He's gone. You need to go to the school immediately. We have a huge problem."

"What's the problem! I NEED to look for Percy."

"One of the half bloods at the school lost his memory. He says he just appeared on this bus. Maybe he is tied in with the Percy problem. Go find him now. His name is Jason."


End file.
